Awake and Alive
by farah45kagome6
Summary: What happend after RE5 ending? If you wanna know read it. If not then just don't read it. OneShot. J/C L/A


Alright, I think i will start with apologize :). Iam really really sorry for my bad English, but it's not my native language. Iam from Czech Republic so it's little difficult for me. So Iam sorry for parts you won't understand. But Hope you Enjoy it.

When I last checked RE belong to CAPCOM

* * *

"It's over." Chris said.

"Yes." Sheva replied.

"Finally." Jill said with a smile.

And Josh looked at both Sheva and Jill.

After several minutes Jill started to feel pain when the device was before. She tried to act normal. But then her vision was blurring. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What's wrong Jill?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing. Iam just tired. I need rest that's all." She smiled at him. After 10 minutes everything went black and she fainted at Sheva. Everyone thought she was asleep. When Chris looked at her, he couldn't help but smile, because he remembered this scene from mansion. She fell asleep the same way like now.

"Wanna switch?" Chris asked Sheva. She nodded.

They carefully switched theire seats, not to woke Jill. He carefully leaned her head at his lap. At that moment he was so happy. Wesker gone and Jill, _his_ Jill was alive and back to him. But on the other side, Jill was fighting for her life...again.

* * *

When Jill oppened eyes, she laid on the ground. She slowly stood up and look around her. There was nothing, just darkness.

"Chris? Chris where are you?" but no answear just her reverberation.

Then she saw siluete. "Chris?" she ran after it. But then she felt horryble pain on her chest. She felt on her knees, one hand on ground and other on her chest.

"What's happening to me?" she could felt how blood flowed from her mouth.

"My dear Valentine, you're doing it again. You want die _again _because of him and your stupidity?"

She recognised that voice. It was Wesker. Then he appeared before her. She looked at him, stood and stepped away from him.

"You can't be reall! I saw you dead!"

Then he started grin. "Maybe. And maybe it's now your turn."

Jill's eyes widened. Then she again felt sharp pain on her throat and started to coughing up blood. Wesker started to laugh.

"See? If Chris won't bring you to hospital in time, the P30 and your wound will kill you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

They already reached the B.S.A.A. headquartes at USA. (A/N: I know it's not possible and it's stupid, but I didn't have any other idea where they should fly.)

When they landed, Chris gently touched Jill's shoulder.

"Jill we're already here...you have to wake up..." he said.

But there was something wrong. She didn't want to wake up. He started to shake with her. "Jill you have to wake up!"

Then he turned her to face him. Finally he noticed blood that flowed from her mouth.

"Shit!" he swore. Chris carried Jill from chopper.

"What's wrong Chris?" Sheva asked.

"Something's wrong with Jill, we have to get her to hospital. Waite two blocks from here is hospital, I think I can do it in time."

"What are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"Iam going to take her there."

And he ran to the hospital with Jill in his arms.

"Don't worry Jill, you can make it. I won't loose you this time. So please fight with it a little longer. For me...please..."

"Chris..." she whispered.

* * *

'Chris please help me...'

Jill tried to run but Wesker everytime appeared beside her.

"You know, how I repay betrayal." He said and kicked her away. She stood up and gasped for breath.

"This might not happend if you stayed with me. You could be still alive. And we should rule this world together. If you just killed Chris before, you wouldn't be dying now."

"Shut up! Iam not dead yet. And I would never kill Chris. I never was and never will be with you again! You controled me to do all that things!"

"But it looks like a fate to be with me for the rest of your life or..." he grinned and continue. "...your afterlife."

* * *

"I need help!" Chris screamed when he arrived to hospital. A few doctors ran after him. They looked at Jill. After several minutes of check-up, they told. "She need surgerry, she has internal bleeding. Relase the operation room. If we don't operate her now, she will die."

They laid her on stretcher and prepared her for a sugery. Chris stopped one doctor and said.

"Please...save her."

"We will do ours best, but you please waite here."

* * *

"You chose once to be with me. Three years ago, when you pull me with yourself from that window. Then why you don't want now?" Wesker asked.

"I never chose to be with you! I just wanted to save Chris! That's why I sacrificed myself."

"Alright then, let's end this quickly." Then he grinned. "With your condition it will be too easy."

"Iam strong enaugh to defeat you! This time it won't be that easy like three years ago."

Then he started to laugh. "Let's see then."

He ran towards her and pounched her to abdomen. Then he lifted her by her throat and she started to stifle. She tried to break free, but she was too weak.

* * *

"We're losing her!" Doctor said.

"We have to do something...!"

* * *

"Jill please. Fight with him a little longer. I can't lose you again. Not when I finally found you. So please..." Jill heared Chris's voice in her head.

"Chris..."

"You're right...I won't allow him to win again!"

Then she kicked him and broke free.

"I will not lose this time Wesker."

* * *

"Waite, her pulse returned to normal...she will _live_."

* * *

"Maybe you won this time. But don't forget, I will be still here. In your dreams, in your conscious."

* * *

"Mr. Redfield?" doctor asked.

"Yes? Is Jill alright?"

"Your friend is out of danger now, she is stabilized but still unconsciousness. Maybe it will take a few days before she wake up."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but just only you and for a few minutes."

"See Chris? She is gonna be alright. Now go." Claire said.

(It was somethig about two or three hours so Chris sufficed notify others about everything.)

* * *

When she woke up she had a horrible headache. But she forget about it when she looked around herself. She laid on _her_ ben in _her apartment_. She sat up and her long hair fall at her face.

'Brown? What is that?'

"Chris..." she whispered. "Chris where are you?" This time she scremed.

Then someone entered her bedroom. It was female.

"Jill you're finaly up? But why are you that screaming?"

"Claire? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you asking? I'am living here you don't remember?"

"And where is Chris? I really need to talk with him."

Claire stepped back a little. "Jill what are you saying. Chris is dead..."

"What? It's impossible! He saved me from Wesker. We were going home and why the hell I'am brunette again I was blond! What the hell is going on here?"

Claire sat nex to Jill on the edge of the bed. "Jill, calm down. It will be ok. Week ago you had accident on motorcycle. Doctors said they have suspicion on amnesia. So maybe I can make you clear some things. First, yes Chris saved you. On mission in Spencer Estate, he jumped with Wesker throw the window to save you. Wesker's body wasn't found but Chris's..." she put her hand on her mouth and closed eyes trying to stop think about Chris's lifeless body. After few minutes she continued.

"And why would you be blond? If you want to dye your hair I tell you right now blond is not your colour."

Jill looked more puzzled then before. "But he was nex to me...he held me. Was that just a dream?"

"Probably. You couldn't bear his death. That's why you had this accident."

"What happend?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is you went to Chris's grave and take his motorcycle. And two hours later I got a phone call from hospital..."

"Can you please leave me alone for a while?"

"Yeah sure." And then Claire left from Jill's bedroom.

'What the hell is this? This can't be reall. I jumped that day from the window not Chris. What's going on?'

"Maybe if I will go sleep now. Then I will wake up and realize everything was just a bad dream."

She laid down and close eyes. Trying to fall asleep.

Next day she wanted go to see his grave. When she learned that she couldn't just wake up from this nightmare. Claire took her there and waite for her before graveyard, because she knew Jill wanted to be alone.

When Jill stood before his grave she no longer was able to hold back her tears.

"You won Wesker. You've done your job. You took away from me everything I cared about...everything I loved."

But when she looked at grave next to his. She saw her name. 'What is this?'

Then she heard steps. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Her eyes widened. It was...Chris. She tried to call at him, but she lost her voice. She looked beside her, but his grave was no longer there. Her haire turned back to blonde and she had battlesuite. Chris kneeled beside her grave.

"Jill I swear I will destroy this damn viruses from this planet. And I swear I will find you no matter what. Even if I have to go to hell I will find you."

Then he stood up and headed to Jill.

"Right, Jill?"

"Chris..." she whispered.

Everything around them turned black. Everything dissepeared and Jill was once again in darkness, but this time it was Chris who was with her. He embraced her.

"Jill please wake up. I need you so please wake up."

* * *

When she opened eyes, she was still in hospital. It was late night. Then she felt how someone hold her hand. She turned her head to see Chris. He was asleep. Jill stared at him and sighed. He sat on the chair, but his head laid on her bed. He looked so cute, his peacefull expression. She was so happy this was reall, _he_ was reall and not another dream.

"Chris?" she whispered, because she wasn't sure if want to wake him. But it was loud enaugh to Chris. He opened eyes and fast raised his head.

"Jill, you alright?"

"Iam fine. That pain on my chest already disappeared. And what about you? It looks like you didn't sleep well."

"It's nothing. But why didn't you told me before, you were in pain?"

"I thought it was nothing. But when I fainted and Wesker told me I was going to die. I was scared I won't see you again."

"Waite a minute...Wesker?"

Jill nodded. "I know he is dead. But it looks like my subconscious don't belive it. He tried to kill me...again. and he almost did, but then I heared your voice and that saved me. So thank you Chris and also Iam sorry for everything I did you and Sheva."

He squeezed her hand.

"It's nothing. The most important thing is, you are alright. Iam so happy you're here...you even don't know how hard that three years were for me."

"You don't know how hard it was for me. How hard it was to every day kill innocence people and do nothing about it. To know our enemy is nex to me and was unable to fight. To know everyone already forget about me."

"Nobody forgot about you. We couldn't...I couldn't. Every day I blamed myself, it could be me who died that day not you." Jill froze at what he said. She remembered her nightmare. In some sort of way she was happy it was her who 'died' that day and not Chris.

"But I couldn't turn back time. I was unable to protect you. I was unable to tell you three simple words."

Jill looked into Chris's eyes and smiled a little. "What kind...of words?..."

"I love you...Jill..."

Tears started to flow against her cheeks.

"That's four words silly..." she smiled. And then kissed him.

"I love you too, Chris" they hugged each other.

After several minutes Jill asked.

"How long I was in unconsciousness?"

"For one week."

'Oh my god. I fought with Wesker and got that nightmare for a week? Great.' she thought.

"And how long did you sleep?"

"I don't remember."

"See then you should go home to get some sleep. Iam alright now and you need rest."

"I already heared that from you and you ended here."

"Yeah but Iam alright now and you really need rest."

"Alright but tomorow Iam here again."

"Yes, sir." Jill joked. They both started to laugh. Chris kissed her and left. Jill leaned her head against pillow and thought about what Wesker told her.

"Maybe you will be hunting me in my dreams, but that's something I can handle or I hope I can."

Just now she was scared to go sleep. She didn't want to repeat that 'dream', when Chris died. After one long hour she managed to sleep.

* * *

Next morning...

Chris entered to Jill's room with flowers in his hands. They both smiled at each others.

"I just talked with doctors. Two more weeks and you should go home." Chris said. But Jill's smile faded away.

"Home...where it is? I don't have home anymore."

"You can live with me...of course just only if you want."

"Thank you...but what about my things? I already don't have any, right?"

"I have few things of yours stuff. I couldn't throw them away. That were my last memories of you. I wanted to give them to your father. But he told me to save them for you...when you will come back you should want them. He never trust that you're really _dead."_

Jill smiled. "Yeah, I want to see him. When I will leave hospital, let's go visit him, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After several minutes someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Jill said.

Doors opened and Barry, Rebeca and Claire entered. Everyone embraced Jill they were so happy to see her alright.

"Hi everyone." Jill said with a smile_._

"Jill you even don't know how we're happy to see you alright and _alive_." Barry said.

"Me too Barry, me too." Jill replied.

"Chris don't tell me you were here all the night again? He left the hospital just only twice for whole week." Claire said.

"Thrice. Jill didn't allow me to stay last night." Chris replied.

"And where is Sheva and Josh?" Jill asked.

"The're at B.S.A.A. headquartes. They said they should arrived here towards the evening." Chris replied.

"And by the way where is Leon?" Chris asked.

"You forgot? He is on honeymoon with Angela." Claire replied. Chris rubbed back of his neck.

"Was I at their wedding?"

"Chris! Iam gonna pounch you! Of course we were!"

"Aha! Now I remember." He started to laugh. And others joined him. Then Jill stopped and looked at others. Of course she missed a lot of things, thanks to Wesker. But at that moment she felt something that she didn't feel for three years. She felt freedom...

The End.

* * *

**Ok so this is what I think that should happened. But I think Capcom should have better idea. (I hope they will do another film about this, or game.) So you should review this to let me know if I should write sequel at this. (yeah I already got idea) :)**


End file.
